Reset:Prologue
by nerras
Summary: Lucy is a normal college student just trying finish school. Little does she know one small adventure with the Doctor is going to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_How had it come to this?There's human flesh under my fingernails. There's blood on my hands. _

_Oh God, how had it come to this?_

I looked up at my team with wide eyes. They stared back at me with looks mixed with horror and confusement. Everyone had frozen. Not only my team, but our adversaries as well. What just happened?

The ground started shaking. _That's not right, we don't have earthquakes in Cardiff. _No, wait. That's not the ground shaking, it's me, I realize as I sink to my knees.

The man was on the ground in front of me still bleeding. Who is he? Or rather, who _was_ he? I corrected myself. This man whose life you just ended. Did he have a wife? Kids? Was someone waiting for him to come home this evening?

This wasn't an uncommon thing, the death. The members of Torchwood were accustomed to taking the life of others when their own was threatened. Oh no, it wasn't the fact that this man's life was snuffed out that frightened them. It was the fact that I had just ripped out his throat with my bare hands, like it was nothing more than a piece of paper.

_Oh God, how had things come this far? Doctor did you envision me as this monster when you left me here?_

Some weeks earlier...

_One more day until the weekend..._Not that it mattered much. The weekend just offered a break from the laborous classes that were jam packed into my day.

Oh did I say break? I meant a chance to catch up on the work I fell behind on during the week.

I looked up at the bare trees and breathed in the frigid February air. A lot of people were complaining about how cold it had become lately. Not me, I loved the cold. That's why I came up north to go to school. It was also the reason I was walking home now instead of taking the bus.

In a short fifteen weeks, I wouldn't have to walk this path anymore. It's the last semester of my senior year in college and then it's off to the "real world". This path was my favorite on campus. Not a lot of people walked it, especially in the winter, save for the occasional pot smoker trying to avoid campo. It made for the perfect place to help unwind from a long day. A lot of the trees were bare, but the pines still held their needles. _Strong and sturdy_, they're my favorite tree. _I wish I could be like them, _then I could just power through all this homework I had_. _Really, what was the point of going to class for ten hours a day only to have to go home and do ten+ more hours of homework?

It was a rant that I went through in my head almost daily now. Luckily, the days were numbered now for these infuriating thoughts. I was so lost in this that I almost didn't notice the man on the path up ahead. It appeared he hadn't noticed me yet either.

_Odd_. Most people weren't out walking this time of year, let alone older men. He looks harmless enough though with his tan trench coat and hand in the pockets of his dark blue pinstripe suit that he wore underneath. No, his manner of dress wasn't odd. It was the fact that he was just standing there, looking up at the sky through the trees, like he was waiting for something.

He rocked back on his heels and looked at me. His eyes widened a bit, like he was surprised at _my_ behavior. Maybe he was birdwatching and he was hoping I wasn't going to make any loud movements, I tried to rationalize.

I decided to keep walking towards him after a momentary pause. _He's probably trying to smoke pot without campo noticing_ I decided. _He looks a little old though to be a college student_, a voice in the back of my head said. _I just want to go home, I don't want any trouble. _I sighed and just kept approaching this man on the path. _I'll be damned if I let this stranger stand between me and the hot shower that's waiting for me back at my apartment!_ Anyway, I'd seen people on this trail before. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary. So why was it that every step I took towards him seemed to make my hair stand more and more on end?

I was almost two feet from him when he looked at his watch and sighed, "Well that's it then," in an obvious British accent. I barely had time to process this before I realized the reason my hair felt like it was standing on end was because it actually WAS standing on end. There was a flash, and I was floating about five feet in the air with this man. What was going on?

He glanced at me and smiled. "Ready?" He offered a hand.

I was dumbfounded. What the _hell_ was going on? My mouth was gaping and I managed to stammer out a "for what?" before there was another flash and then... darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness faded quickly into an ominous, dark green glow. I looked up at the man next to me, mouth still agape. "Wha- What just happened?" I stammered.

"Well I'm not quite sure of the specifics of Lorian technology, but I would say something along the lines of gravitational spectrum reversal with a bit of flashy lights thrown in for effect. You're not impressing me! I know that was all for show!" he yelled up at no one in particular, "But in your layman's terms, I'd say something along the lines of anti-gravitational field. I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are...?"

He rambled all of this very quickly. It was obvious he liked to hear himself talk. "Lucy, I'm Lucy. What is this place?" I looked around at the walls. It was all most definitely alien. almost comically so. The deep green light was coming from some hidden source within the organic-looking walls. The walls themselves had black beams on them that were as shiny and smooth as obsidian. The room we were standing in was small and circular with a long hallway coming off it. It was impossible to tell what was at the end of the hallway.

"Well it's a Lorian ship of course!" the Doctor smiled.

"Of course," I muttered, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Quite a beautiful bit of technology that really shouldn't be in orbit above Earth. Similar to how you're really not supposed to be here on this ship with me, but I suppose that can't really be helped now can it? Come on now, let's go shoo these nasty Lorians away from Earth so that everyone can continue on with their day." The Doctor held out his hand.

_I have to be dreaming. All the school, it finally got to me. Well even if that is true, I guess I have no choice but to follow through with whatever crazy thing my brain decided to cook up for me._ I took his hand. We quickly started walking down the long hallway.

"Now the thing you have to know about Lorians is that they are a very curious race. They really love their sciences and poking their noses in things that they have no business poking their noses in. Don't tell them I said that though. They won't want to leave this planet without some kind of souvenir. Luckily, I brought just the thing!" He pulled out a tree stick from his pocket with a leaf bud still on it. I looked up at his face and he was grinning devilishly at me.

We arrived at the end of the hallway. We were facing what appeared to be a large door (really it was quite hard to tell, the only thing distinguishing it from the rest of the wall was the fact that it was slightly discolored from everything else), Two hallways went left and right down to who-knows where.

The doors unwrapped themselves from the wall (quite literally the best way I can describe it). We stepped into what looked like a larger version of the room we first arrived in. A table was on the other side of the room. It appeared to be moving slightly, I shivered.

Out of the shadows appeared a tall, slender figure, not unlike the greys people think of on Earth when they talk about aliens. This one appeared to be cloaked in some type see-through of veil, but the head was completely uncovered. The skin was so shiny that it appeared to take on the dark green hue that the walls were emitting.

This had to be a joke. There was no way this was real. It was too stereotypical. Being beamed up into a spaceship? Check. Weird green decor? Check. Obscure humanoid figure? Check. I started giggling. "Alright, joke's over. Very elaborate and well done, but way too conventional. Now where are the cameras?"

I started looking around the room searching for one. "The Doctor" put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "This is all very real. I can assure you it is no joke. I may have misjudged the reason for this group of Lorians visit. Now just stay calm and do whatever I say."

The tone of his voice made me immediately stop giggling. It was the kind of tone your parents take when they realize their kids are in a dangerous situation. "What? Are they angry I'm here or something?" I whispered back.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but it seems like quite the opposite, they appear to be very happy you're here. Too happy. I don't like it."

The doctor strode to the middle of the room, a few feet from the table, with his hands in his pockets. The exchange that followed was bizarre indeed. They weren't speaking a language I had ever heard. The conversation, if that's what it was, continued on for a few minutes until the Doctor seemed to angerly spit something at the alien. He strode up to the table very quickly and slammed the branch down upon it. The alien picked it up, examined it and said something short back at the doctor. In return, the Doctor started to talk normally and quite a lot faster than he previously had been during the initial conversation whilst very quickly inching his was back towards me. The alien started to smile, if you could call it that. Whatever expression it was making, it seemed very sinister from my perspective.

When the Doctor was finally by my side, he swiftly finished up whatever he was saying, took my hand and said a single word, "Run!"

"What happened?" I said as he dragged me by my hand down the right hall. "Why don't we just go back the way we came?"

"No time to explain! Just run! We need to find the control room. The portal we came through was a one way deal."

"So, do you know where you're going?"

"No idea" he actually smiled at that. Like this was _enjoyable_. I had to admit, it was a bit more exciting than my everyday life, but not knowing whether my life was on the line was a bit terrifying. We took halls left and right. Some hallways slanted downwards, some upwards, a few were straight as an arrow while others zigzagged. What the Doctor was looking for, I had no idea. I had yet to see another door, although granted, it was a bit hard to tell because everything just seemed to blend together.

After a few minutes the Doctor paused at what seemed to be a little niche in the wall. "This will give us a little bit of cover for a few seconds while I..." he trailed off and pulled out a shiny silver stick with a blue light at the end. "Keep a look out. Tell me if you see anything, well, even stranger than normal." As he started fiddling with the object, it started to output different sounds at varying frequencies.

"What is that?" I kept looking back and forth, my chest heaving from our sprint. I wasn't used to this kind of exercise.

"Sonic Screwdriver! Now if I can calibrate it to pick up a high concentration of psychic waves, maybe that will lead us to the control room. Oh these Lorians love their psychic communication. I suppose they think it makes them look smart. Although it can sometimes be-"

"Doctor!" I whispered, effectively cutting him off as I pointed down the hall to our right. I could hear something coming. Whatever it was, it sounded quite large and mechanical.

"Ah yes, that would be their onboard security."

We flattened ourselves in the little niche as much as we could in hope that they wouldn't spot us. It took me a few seconds to realize I was holding my breath. The Doctor snuck a peek around the corner of the niche.

"INTRUDER ALERT. THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANION HAVE BEEN SPOTTED. COMMAND LEVEL B-2 HALL A3W" a computerized voice sounded.

"Oh that sounds promising, we're on the command level. Run!" The Doctor took my hand again and we sprinted down to the other side of the hall, all the while, the Doctor was holding his sonic screwdriver in his hand. It was emitting a high pitched sound.

While we were running, it dawned on me, "Doctor, why did those robots speak english while the aliens, er, Lorians, spoke, um, well, whatever it is they speak?"

He shot me a look and then looked down at his screwdriver, "It looks like we're getting close!" Just as he said that, two very large robots stepped out in front of us. "Very close." We came to a stop. The robots seemed as wide as they were tall. They were bipedal machines with very large shoulders that were covered in what looked like armor. The robots were made of entirely metal. Each had one hand that looked like some kind of sharpened tripod while the other hand looked like some sort of gun. No matter which part you looked at, the entire automaton looked very, very lethal.

"Now what?" I looked at the Doctor dubiously. We couldn't go back the way we came, there were robots following us and we couldn't go up the stairs in front of us.

"It appears as though the control panel is right up those steps. If we can just get up there, I can probably teleport us back down."

"Probably? Doctor, I don't even know what's going on. You sure as hell better get me off this ship. Dying today wasn't exactly in my schedule."

"To be fair, I don't think dying is penciled into many people's schedules. But don't worry. Lucy, I promise I will get you off this ship. You weren't supposed to be here, it's my fault that you are, so I promise you, I _will _get you off this ship." Despite his words, I didn't feel very reassured.

The robots that had been chasing us finally caught up. Our situation seemed to be getting worse by the second. I just looked back and forth between both exits in the room. Each option was equally as dangerous. "Alright Lucy, I'm going to try something. I don't know if it will work and even if it does, it won't stop them for very long. Cover your ears and as soon as I say run, I want you to sprint for your life towards those stairs." He started to fuss with his screwdriver again. "Ok, cover your ears and get ready." The robots were getting closer.

i covered my ears for all they were worth, but it wasn't nearly enough. The sound that the screwdriver started making when the Doctor pointed it into the air seemed impossible. Even more impossible was that it was coming out of that little device. The pressure in the room kept increasing until I thought I was going to pass out. However, against all odds, the robots seemed to come to a halt. I couldn't hear him, but when I looked back at the Doctor, I was able to see that he was mouthing at me to run.

We booked it for all we were worth up those stairs and onto the platform that contained, what I guessed, were the controls to the ship. The Doctor was looking around frantically, pointing his screwdriver at various panels. The only problem was, his little magic device wasn't doing anything.

"No, no, NO! Come on screwdriver, you've never failed me before, now's _really_ not the time to start!" He kept running from panel to panel, occasionally pushing buttons. I kept looking over the platform down the stairs, expecting the robots to wake up at any second. What came into the room next was ten times worse. It was that horrible, veiled alien with the sinister smile on its face.

"Doctor, uh, I think we have a situation." The Doctor looked back at me and raked his hand through his hair and put his hand on his hip, thinking.

"Ok, Lucy, I promise, whatever happens next, I _will _get you off this ship."

"Doctor, what's going on? Can't you get the teleportal or whatever to work?"

"No, not without my screwdriver. That pulse seemed to temporarily drain its battery. Like I said, I'm not that familiar with Lorian technology." As he was saying this, the Lorian glided up the stairs and was flanked by two of the robots. "As for what's going on, the Lorians, they want humans. They take them, experiment on them. Sometimes they put them back in society to see how they function, sometimes they keep them for their own purposes. Those robots," he nodded at each, never taking his eyes off the Lorian, "were once human. They still might be under all that metal. It's hard to tell. As for this one, he wants you. He thought I brought you to them as a gift. These Lorians have been here much longer than I thought. They already know everything there is to about this planet. Like I said, they're a curious race. Lucy, I will be back for you. If you can, run, hide somewhere. It's a big ship." The tone in his voice turned more grave as he spoke and I swear, the smile on the Lorian got wider. It raised up one slender arm and pressed something that was hidden under the veil.

I looked back where the Doctor was and he was gone. I was alone, all alone on this alien ship. This couldn't be happening. I was just taking a walk, going home after a long day in class. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and hope that this would all go away, but I couldn't. _Damn you Doctor_,_ whoever you are._

I started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, I didn't get very part, but that's not to say I tried. I ran towards the stairs, faked left and then vaulted over the railing to the floor below. Now, I'm no martial artist or stunt performer, so my landing was less than graceful. I landed feet first, crumpled on the floor, got up and tripped over my own feet, successfully face planting on the floor for the second time within seconds. The robots were already moving towards me. The set that had initially chased us were still standing in the doorway, blocking off the entire thing.

I was still frantically looking around the room when I heard the other set of robots and the Lorian come down the stairs. One of the robots moved its arm up and I heard something hydraulic sounding. It started to walking towards me as menacingly as a robot with no emotion can. I was terrified. _Doctor, this is all your fault. I hope your happy. _

_Alright, _I thought to myself, _time to stop blaming the Doctor and find a way to get myself out of this mess. _If I could just stay alive long enough, the Doctor said he'd be back for me. But, what kind of promise is that, I know nothing about this man. How was he even going to get back up here? It's not like people have rocket ships lying around. Hell, even if he could steal one, who's to say he'd even know how to fly it?

No, I couldn't rely on the Doctor to get me out of here. I could hope, but ultimately, I couldn't count on him and his sonic screwdriver.

The robot lumbered closer and seemed to take aim at me. _Oh God, this is how I die... but wait, he said the Lorian wanted me. Did that mean it wanted me alive. _I needed to think. What was the first step to getting out of this room? I needed to get away from them. I needed to find a nice little spot to hunker down in so I could make a solid plan for getting of that ship. The first logical thing was to make my way away from these aliens. "You guys used to be human right? Have some sympathy. I know you're still in there. Come on. Let's ge-" The robot fired. I looked down at my chest where the projectile had landed. There was just enough time to see the sewing needle looking device protrude just around my chest before my vision went black.

I woke up some indeterminable amount of time later. It took a second to get my bearings. I was laying face down on a table. The table seemed to be made of the same organic looking table that I had seen earlier when we had first met with the Lorian. Looking down, the surface seemed to be made up of thick, smooth vines. Two of these vines were coming out of the table to hold my arms down in a spread eagle position. I supposed it was safe to assume that the same thing was holding down my legs.

_Ok Lucy, don't panic_. It was hard not to as I looked around the room as much as I could. The wall in front of me held a door that was folded closed. To the right of the door there were shelves were various foreign looking objects as well as some things that I recognized; jars with liquid containing different body parts from both humans and animals, a potted plant, a sectioned piece of amethyst, an iPod dock, a few DVDs, copies of some classic books. I shivered, hoping that I wouldn't be contributing to the collection of jars containing body parts.

To the left of the door, there were various monitors showing different shapes and wave patterns. Something was making a soft beeping sound. There also seemed to be a set of controls under the monitors. _Maybe they have a button I can use to get myself off this ship._ It seemed unlikely. The roomed seemed to be set up a kind of lab, probably not the kind of place I could use to teleport myself back to Earth.

The room itself was cool. I could feel goosebumps forming on my arms. It was at this point I realized I was naked. _Fantastic. I'm going to get probed by aliens._This was all turning out to be so stereotypically alien that for a second, I thought it was a joke again. And then, the door folded back and the Lorian walked back. It was wearing some kind of small silver band on its neck that I hadn't seen before.

"You're awake." It acknowledged in a soft male voice. It sounded almost grandfatherly. The voice sounded wrong coming from this creature.

"I can understand you." It must be the band on its neck I quickly decided.

"Yes. We had assumed that all of the Doctor's companions were able to understand the dialect of every creature in the universe due to the translator matrix of the TARDIS. However our scans did not pick up any Void material on you, so it was safe to conclude that you had not travelled upon the TARDIS and therefore, could not understand our dialect." The Lorian smiled condescendingly at that remark. If my mouth wasn't so dry, I would have spit at it. It sounded exactly like that smart, know-it-all kid in your class that no one liked and would always remind the teacher to collect homework.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" I tested my bonds. They held firmly in place. It was obvious I wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

"Ah yes. You are very lucky, you see. We have perfected our new device, the stanchion. We Lorian are a very fragile race and when we travel to more primitive, hostile lands, such as your own, we require protection. As you have already seen, our current security automatons are very unsightly and cumbersome. You humans are a bit more, how would I put it," the Lorian paused to think for a second, " cute. Like a pet. You also tend to blend in a bit better. but you are also fragile. This device, which I should say, should the operation be successful, you will be our first test subject, will allow us to utilize you humans as our guards. The device will give you a wide array of powers and healing abilities that you would otherwise not have. It will be hardly noticable as well, installing externally on the spine. I've really outdone myself on this invention." The Lorian smiled his sinister smile again.

"So why not just install the device on yourself?"

"Because that would be barbaric. We do not fight. The Lorian race is one for scientific advances. The lesser races do not understand that and simply wish to wage war all the time and conquer other lesser races, And plus, we could never test on ourselves. We would risk losing great academia!"

_Fantastic. These guys are probably the most egotistical beings in existence. "_And what makes you think I'll cooperate with you once I have this device on? I could just kill each and every one of you."

"That's just what I would expect from a human. However, this will not be a problem because there will be a psychic attachment in the stanchion. Your movements will be no longer yours to decide. Now if there are no more questions, I will proceed in administering the anesthetic."

"Wait!" _Maybe if I could keep him talking, it would give the Doctor enough time to get here. It looks like I am going to have to rely on him_. "Um, how did you say this device was going to be installed?"

"Externally, along the spine."

_Oh great, now it doesn't want to talk. _"So have you read any of those books on the shelf?" I scrambled, thinking of anything I could ask about. The Lorian had moved behind me at this point. I heard a metallic clinking sound.

"Be quiet now human. You can ask those kind of mundane questions when you wake."

_If I wake, you mean_. I was panicking now. There was nothing I could do. I pulled as hard as I could against my restraints, but they wouldn't budge. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _Doctor, you said you would be back_._ I'm going to die. I'm going to die because of you. I didn't even know you. All I wanted was to walk my favorite path and go home to a warm shower. Now, I'm laying here on an alien ship about to die. Even if I don't I'll never be me again. I'll be under the control of some alien. _There was a sharp pinch in my back. After a few seconds, I could already feel darkness closing in again. _I bet that was a needle. I hate needles._

The tears finally spilled over my eyes. "Hurry Doctor, help me." I whispered and then, there was nothing.

I was floating in the ocean. No, wait I was under the water. I must be scuba diving, there was something attached to my face. _When did I start scuba diving? Where was I?_

And then everything came flooding back. The Doctor, The ship. The robots. The Lorian. Wait, I wasn't dead? How was that possible? _The Lorian did seem pretty confident_. _So what was going on now? _

It took me a second to realize where I seemed to be. Everything was a bright pink color. I was floating in some type of clear, pink liquid. I was able to surmise that I was floating in some kind of giant test tube. The liquid and curve of the glass made the outside look so distorted that I couldn't tell what the room looked like.

I put my hands up to my face. Some type of mask was covering the lower half of my facing, seemingly giving me oxygen. So what was this liquid I was floating in?

And then it dawned on me. It said I was getting something put externally on my back. Whatever it was, I couldn't feel it there. I reach around and discovered there was some kind of tubing attached to my back. I looked up and the tubing was going into the ceiling. I felt around a bit more. That must be it. I could feel it. A smooth, metallic ridge on my back that was the exact width of my spine. I felt along it. From what I could tell, it went from the nape of my neck to the top of my butt. I tried twisting a bit. Besides a bit of stiffness, there was no pain. I couldn't even tell anything was on my back. _Maybe this liquid is a type of numbing agent._

Suddenly, I heard a muffled, but still loud, bang come from somewhere outside of my tube. I put my face up to the glass, but I couldn't see anything clearly. The liquid was too bubbly. It appeared as though there were some large shapes moving about. Some muffled talking.

_Could it be the Doctor?_ I thought to myself. _Not like it would matter. The operation is over. I've got some kind of alien device on my back. _So why could I still move my limbs around with my own free will? I tried tugging a bit at the tubs on my back. _What if they're what's keeping me alive? Should I really be pulling them off? _At this point it didn't even matter. If the Lorians were able to activate whatever was on my back, my life wouldn't be my own anyway, so I started tugging.

Someone came up to my test tube. _Wait-_ it wasn't Lorian shaped, it was definitely human. _Is it really the Doctor? _I couldn't believe it. _How did he even get here? _Suddenly, I felt like everything was going to be ok. He could fix this, right? He was shouting something at the glass, but I couldn't make out what it was. Everything was so muffled. Something about a cat? Finally, he just stepped back and pointed at the tube. When the blue light came on, I realized what he was doing. I pushed myself at far as I could from the front of the test tube, it wasn't very far, the tube wasn't exactly spacious.

At first, there was just a small splinter in the glass, then the entire thing exploded. I tried to shield my face and land on my feet, but the rush of the liquid was too much. Luckily the tubes extended with me as I slid onto the ground. I tried to say something, but then I realized the mask was still on my face. As I pulled it up, off my face, the Doctor was already behind me, unscrewing the tubes attached to my back as quickly as he could. "You came back," I managed to sputter.

"Well, I said I would," he didn't sound very happy. Not that I could blame him. I wasn't exactly happy myself. Just relieved. I wanted to ask him a million questions, but knew that now wasn't the time. We needed to get off this ship.

As soon as he finished unhooking me, I turned around to face him. His face was full of worry and then he looked up, embarrassed "Um, Lucy..." he trailed off, not sure what to say next.

It took me a second to register that I was still naked. "Oh... um..." I around the room. It must have been the room the operation was performed in. There was the table I was laying on. The tube was in the far right hand corner, up again the back wall. The rest of the wall was covered in various surgical equipment. _Good thing I couldn't see that from the table. I would've pissed myself_. I opened a draw on a table that was next to the shelf with all the alien and human artifacts. S_ouvenirs the Doctor said._ I found some human clothing folded up in there, probably from past humans it had operated on. _No time to think about that now. _I dressed as quickly as I could and looked back at the Doctor. He was busying himself with studying the surgical instruments on the wall. I cleared my throat. "Ok, how do we get off this ship. I don't suppose you brought a spaceship with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," he was being serious. Another thing I would have to wait til later to think about. Priorities. He was already moving towards the door, he seemed to being to trying to keep at least one eye on me. I guess he didn't realize I wasn't under their control yet.

"I don't think they activated whatever it is on my back yet," I informed him. "They said they'd be able to control my movements."

"Oh no, that thing is very active." I ran by his side down a long hallway. "It just needs one of the Lorian to be in range to control the psychic connection."

"And what's the range?"

"No idea. And I would really rather not find out. Come on, we need to get back to the TARDIS," at this, he grabbed my hand and started running faster. It was surprisingly much easier to run. I wasn't out of breath at all, in fact, I felt like I could've run much faster. _This must have been what the Lorian meant when he said it would increase my physical abilities. Hey, maybe if I can get out of this alive, I could join a sports team... and then just how would I pass the physical?_

"What's a TARDIS? The Lorian mentioned it earlier, before..."

"You spoke to it? That's suprising. They seem to regard humans as animals. Normally they'd think they were too good to talk to such a lowly creature. Hmph."

We reached a very large door that opened to a large room the size of a warehouse. "Welcome to the basement of the Lorian ship. This is where they keep all their odds and ends. On any other occasion, I'd love to go exploring through here and see what kind of goodies we could find, but I'd really rather not test the range of that thing on your back. Come on, the TARDIS is on the other side." he pointed to a blue box on the other side of the room.

"Of course it is," I muttered and rolled my eyes. The room was spilt up into levels with the middle being a large open space. On each level were walkways around the perimeter of the room with doors leading off into who-knows-where. Presumably they were storage entire room had a kind of orange-red glow.

We started to run along the right side of the room on the walkway. Looking out over the edge, it looked to be as though we were about twenty levels up. _Just have to get to the blue box._We were so close now. The Doctor had just started to take something out of his pocket when my whole body seized up. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was mid stride. _What happened? Was the device malfunctioning?_

The Doctor looked over to the other side of the warehouse and his face turned into that of pure anger. I was very happy that I was not on the receiving end of that look, it looked like his eyes could burn a hole through steel. "You let her go!" he called out. "You've done your experience, you know it works, now let her go or so help me, I will bring this entire ship down!" I couldn't turn my head to see who he was shouting at, but I could only assume it was the Lorian. "Lucy, come on, fight it. You're stronger than him. We're almost there," he put his hands on my shoulder and looked me directly in the face. "Come on, I know you're strong. You survived that operation when no other human has. Just walk a few more feet and we can leave here. Lucy!" I had already turned and started to walk away, I vaulted over the railing of the walkway. I couldn't fight it. Suddenly, in one leap, I was all the way across the large gap in the middle of the room and standing next to the Lorian.

"It's useless Doctor!" It still had the thing around its neck, translating. "She is no longer in control. These human minds are so feeble, no match for the Lorian intellect and psychic power." I had enough of this alien. I would die before I protected it for the rest of my life. That haughty tone of the mismatched grandfatherly voice. I started to fight a mental battle. _Come on Doctor, do something, I can't fight this on my own. _

I fought for control of my body. I tried moving anything I could. It wasn't enough, I couldn't budge. The Doctor was walking back towards us, slowly, saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was putting everything I had into breaking myself away from the Lorian. I scrambled for any foothold I could get in my own brain. A finger twitched. I just wanted a show. A toe. Slowly, so slowly, I started to take my body back. The Lorian was being distracted by the Doctor talking. He couldn't hold both at once. I mentally smirked. _Can't keep up with us both, eh? _

The Doctor had stopped walking when he was about halfway back towards us. I gave him the tiniest of nods. Just one jump is all I need to get back to the TARDIS. I did it once, I can do it again. Plus, one jump was likely all I was going to get once the Lorian realized I had somewhat control over my body again. The Doctor nodded slightly back. And then I did it. I vaulted myself back over the railing and put all my power into that jump. It should be easy with these new powers.

Only it wasn't. I was about halfway across when I felt the Lorian take back control. It was like slamming into a brick wall. I started to fall. I hit the railing about four floors from the bottom, tried to grab it but couldn't. I wasn't in control anymore. I fell the rest of the way to the bottom of the warehouse and landed on my back. I felt part of the device shatter and break.

Everything had happened so fast, I could barely take it in. I heard the groaning of engines somewhere above me. _This is finally it. There's no way I can survive this. _The shock of the fall was fading quickly and pain started to set in. I was bleeding from somewhere. I could feel the blood pooling, the stickiness of it. It wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly, out of no where, a room started materializing around me. _Is this death? _I could hear the groaning of engines. _It should at least stay quiet in death. I just want to go to sleep._ Everything hurt so bad. It was impossible to tell what was broken. My whole body felt shattered. "Stay with me Lucy!"

"Doctor?" I tried to say, but it came out more as a whisper. I was staring up at the ceiling. It was a tan color, definitely not the warehouse ceiling I had been staring at a few seconds ago. "Doctor, everything hurts so much."

He ran over from his center console to me. "Lucy I am so sorry. I am so very, very sorry. I'm going to fix this, I promise. I'm going to take you to some people that can help you, ok Lucy, just stay with me."

"I'm so tired." The engines groaned and stopped. Quickly and deftly, with strength I didn't know he possessed, he picked me up and carried me out the door. He carried me down some stairs and set me on a cold metal table. The Doctor walked away and I heard scribbling. He was writing something.

"Lucy, I can't stay here, but I promise, I will be back for you once you've healed, ok? These people will help you. When I get back, we're going to go on some adventures in my TARDIS. Just please Lucy, get better." He kissed my forehead and layed something that felt like paper under my hand. I felt tears roll out of my eyes.

"Don't leave me again, please Doctor, it hurts so much." The Doctor gave me a pitying look, and like that, he was gone. I heard the same groaning engines again that I heard in the warehouse.

Just as I started to fade out again, I heard an alarm sound and a deep voice boom, "Ok team, fan out and cover everything. We need to find out what's in here. Toshiko, see if you can do some scans to find another life form!"

My vision faded more and I tried to call out as I heard a voice say, "Uh, Jack, I don't think that'll be necessary, I found it, in the autopsy room."

I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I closed my eyes and let the tiredness take over. _At least I'm not going to die alone. _And the blackness took me for what I thought would be the last time.


End file.
